Heart of Darkness
Synopsis The Archangels, Michael and Rafael, talk. They say Xena will never go through the portal of hell willingly. Michael recalls that the last time Xena was in hell, she almost took heaven. A handsome angel comes to Michael and says he will send Xena to hell, he'll throw her there himself, and then he'll be a hotshot in heaven. Michael reminds the angel that Xena has the power to kill angels. Eve and Gabrielle look at the steaming portal. Eve tells Gabrielle that a great evil is coming. The angel appears, and says the portal is waiting for Xena, the portal is staying open for Eve's mother. He tells Eve to tell Mommy good-bye. Xena tells a villager to get away from her horse (Argo II). The woman says she wants to help Xena restore Cyrene's tavern. The Angel appears. He announces himself as an archangel, come to send Xena to hell. Xena charges the angel, who tosses a green bolt of power, and Xena hits with her sword, and they fight. Xena drops her sword. Gabrielle tosses her sais at the angel. Xena gets her sword. She accuses the angel of having "pride" -- one of the seven deadly sins. Xena and the angel fight. She takes the angel down. She asks his name so Gabrielle can record it for all posterity. He says his name is Lucifer. Eve tells Xena not to kill the angel. Eve sees hearts beating; the keep turning black. She says that evil has taken Xena's heart. Gabrielle says the evil from hell is entering Xena's heart, coming up to claim its rightful ruler. Xena says uh huh, that ain't happening. She says she's going to tempt Lucifer and make him take her place on the throne. Eve says its wrong to corrupt another. Xena says she isn't corrupting him; he's already corrupted, she's just going to reveal it. Xena takes Lucifer on a picnic. She tells him the world has many pleasures. He eats and drinks. She works to seduce Lucifer. In the village, Eve preaches about Eli's love. The villagers argue. Eve sees hearts beating, turning black. The woman who was with Xena earlier comes and tells Gabrielle and Eve that some fellow is looking for them. Lucifer and Xena chat. Xena says she'll give him the world, and Lucifer experiences envy. A big fight ensues in the village. The villagers beat up someone. Virgil appears. Gabrielle asks him to help her with the beaten man, and Virgil kicks him in the head. Eve says Virgil's heart is black. The portal is magnet, and it is drawing people to Amphipolis, feeding on their dark side, and creating a hell on earth. Lucifer tells Xena she is the most corrupted of all. She even has a blonde girlfriend. Xena changes into something more comfortable, a red outfit. Lucifer lies on the bed. Xena gives him an Egyptian massage, which he enjoys immensely. Gabrielle talks to Virgil. Eve says Virgil's heart is lying to him. He says he is pleading his life to Xena's mission, with Gabrielle at his side. Xena straddles Lucifer. He reaches for his dagger and Xena takes it. Eve goes to a temple and lights candles. She starts to pray. Lucifer comes in. They talk. People come into the temple, chanting Xena's name. Xena, dressed in black, and carried on a litter, waves to her admirers. Virgil yells, "Let's party!" Eve looks on, horrified. Xena says they are throwing a bash for Lucifer. Xena tells Eve to get out of her way, and Gabrielle (I think) conks Eve on the head and knocks her unconscious. They have a wild bacchanalian orgy. They dance, they drink. Hot sweaty bodies. Gabrielle is with Virgil; she leans in, they kiss, they make out heavily. Xena and Lucifer sit together and watch Gabrielle and Virgil. Xena talks about free will and destiny. She tells Lucifer to stay and rule the world with her. Xena, dressed like Elvira, goes to the middle of the room. She holds out her hand to Gabrielle, who immediately leaves a very hot and panting Virgil. Xena and Gabrielle do a sensuous, hot dance in the midst of the floor. Virginia comes in and takes Gabrielle, and they dance. Xena dances alone in the middle of the room, and begins removing her clothing. Gabrielle and Virgil dance (Virgil is hardly dressed). Xena entices Lucifer to her. Virgil and Gabrielle dance. Xena and Lucifer dance, and an orgy ensues. Lucifer falls on top of Xena and says he wants to spend an eternity devouring her. They kiss. Gabrielle kisses Virgil. Orgy, orgy, everywhere. Michael and Rafael show up and crash the party. They tell Lucifer his soul isn't his to give to Xena, it belongs to his god. Xena goes toward Michael. Gabrielle begins to toss her sais at Michael, but he sends her a green bolt and she falls backward. More angels come, and they attack Xena. Michael and Rafael attack Xena, and then the three of them disappear and reappear at the edge of the portal to hell. They fight. Lucifer arrives. He fights Xena, listening to Michael. Xena begs Lucifer to help her. She says, "I was their hero once, too. Look how they repaid me." Lucifer switches sides again and fights beside Xena. Xena and Lucifer kiss. Gabrielle throws something and hits Xena in the head. Alone, Xena and Gabrielle confront one another. "You were getting pretty hot with Lucifer." "Yeah, well, you and Virgil were getting pretty hot, too." Nyah, nyah. Eve comes in. She sees Xena's heart beating, black. Eve touches Xena and she is blasted away by the evil. "You've gotten in Mommy's way for the last time," Xena says. Xena and Lucifer are alone again. Lucifer wants to go to bed. Xena says not now, I got to deal with Eve before we can do the dirty deed. She tells Lucifer to tell Michael and the other angels to just stay away, that the world is theirs. Lucifer says they won't listen. Xena says they will, if they kill the Messenger. The portal screams. Eve runs through the woods. Xena and Lucifer follow her. Eve runs to the temple. Xena and Lucifer kiss. Eve, at the temple, hears a noise. She sees two swords, left by the angels. Virgil appears. Eve goes to get the swords. Gabrielle says she can't let Eve have the swords, because it will invalidate her beliefs. Eve asks Gabrielle to help her. Gabrielle says sure. Gabrielle yells loudly, letting Xena know she and Virgil have Eve. Xena and Lucifer come in. Eve tosses Virgil and Gabrielle aside. Eve says she has learned that the heart can betray, but the sword never lies. Lucifer and Eve fight. Lucifer knocks Eve out. He goes to kill Eve, but Xena stops him. She says that right belongs to Gabrielle. Lucifer goes, huh? Xena says Gabrielle is her partner, and has shared things with Xena that Lucifer will never comprehend. Lucifer is jealous. Xena tells Lucifer he's committed all the sins but one. He says Xena has tricked him, and she will feel his wrath forever. Wrath is the last sin, and in an archangel, that is not a good thing, to commit all those sins. It's okay in humans, because humans are, well, human, but archangels are supposed to be better than that. Lucifer turns into a big ugly demon. He fights Xena. He grabs her by the neck. He tells her he is still hot for her, and he wants her. She holds up a plate and he sees his ugly reflection. Xena tells Lucifer he is now in touch with his inner demon. Lucifer tells Xena that she belongs to him. Xena says not today, and she knocks him down the portal of hell, which conveniently opened there in the temple. The hole closes. Eve sees the black in the hearts go away. Eve hugs Xena, says she's sorry she doubted her. Virgil says Xena kept him from doing something too. Xena looks odd. Gabrielle tells Xena she thought she'd lost her there for a minute or two a couple of times. Xena says that every time she felt herself lose control, she thought of Gabrielle. Really? Gabrielle says. Sure, Xena replies. "Don't go getting all emotional on me," Gabrielle says as they walk away. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Reneé O'Connor as Gabrielle Background information and notes * Over the course of the episode, Xena points out Lucifer's sins of pride, envy, lust, and wrath. She says that he goes through all seven, so at some point he also must have expressed gluttony (at the picnic), greed (he's certainly tempted by the idea of ruling the world), and sloth (in the bed while Xena massaged him. He mentions that he wants to lie there in bed with Xena for eternity). * For the first time in the series, Joxer is mentioned in an episode he is not in. (Virgil: "It lied to me when it asked me to forgive you for murdering my father.") Continuity and mistakes * The angels, including Lucifer before and after his transformation, seemed to be flying well but the strange thing was they never flapped their wings. Disclaimer